We intend to develop a western region research and development center. The staff will be multidisciplinary. The focus will be on mental health. Four objectives will be pursued: a) The stimulation of new ideas and hypothesis testing through the very deliberate effort of multidisciplinary scholars selected from the cultural spiritual, biological, social economic and mathematical sciences; b) the training of researchers (post-doctoral, graduate, undergraduate and high school) teachers and parents in mental health workshops; c) the development of data resources (visual, auditory, written) and technical expertise for the utilization by parents, teachers and professionals; d) the proper management of all staff and programs. Focus will be on the strengths of the black family and the development of organizations and community. Method: A four dimensional plan will be used consisting of: a) Multidisciplinary teams; b) Emphasis on training; c) Creative information sharing by all; d) Continuous self evaluation and modification.